Winter Kiss
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haley gets a visit from someone while sidelined with an injury. Please read and review!


_Haley stared out the window at the falling snow, even in her secluded penthouse apartment she still fell alone; she'd been out of the WWE for two months after having to have knee surgery. For the past three years that was all she ever knew, wrestling and traveling to the next town. Sighing she turned away and sat on the couch, pulling the blanket around her as she searched for something to watch on TV to occupy her before bed. _

_She'd gotten play by play from her best friend about how Survivor Series had turned out and she was definitely missing being there with all her friends, as she shut the tv off and began to get up she heard someone knock on her front door; perplexed about who would be at her door, especially given how secure the building was it made her nervous to think who could be on the other side. _

_Haley approached the door and peered through the peephole, unlocking and pulling it open she stared up into the hazel eyes of Roman Reigns who was holding a bouquet of white and red roses in his hand. _

_"Hey baby girl, a little birdie told me you were feeling a little down lately. Figured I'd come check on ya myself" he offered her the bouquet and she stepped aside to let him enter. _

_He looked around, the place was very spacious but felt homey at the same time; the petite brunette from Texas had done well for herself. _

_"Just anxious to get back in the ring" she told him as she went into the kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in. "Oh! And congrats on being the soul survivor for your team" she added, glancing up at him standing in her living room. _

_He smiled softly and walked to her leaning on the counter as she fixed the flowers how she wanted them. "Thanks baby girl, it would have been better if you were in the front row watching it for yourself" he said, motioning to the ticket that still sat on the corner of her counter. _

_She bit her lip in thought and looked at him. "I wanted to go Rome, really I did... I just-" she trailed off. There really wasn't a logical explanation as to why she didn't go. _

_Rome reached out and placed his hand on hers "I get it Hales, its hard going from being in the ring every night to sitting on the sidelines. It just would have been really cool if you were there; because then I could have done this" he trailed off and leaned in, softly pressing his lips to hers for just a few seconds before pulling away. _

_She stared at him in awe before looking away, Haley always had a little crush on the Samoan superstar but they hadn't really spent any time together since she had been out of action. She came around the counter and headed over to the couch with Rome following close behind. _

_"I'm sorry Hales, I just- I've wanted to do that for so long and I wasn't sure if asking or just going for it was the right thing to do but-" Rome began to apologize but was cut off by Haley pressing her lips to his this time. _

_Their lips fought a heated war with one another as she straddled his waist, his hands gripped her hips as she nibbled at his bottom lip earning a growl from him. Slowly the pulled away but Haley still remained straddling him. _

_"I've wanted you to do that for so long. I just wish you hadn't gone out of your way just to come here to kiss me. You should be out celebrating your win" she told him, tracing a letter on his tshirt; if she kept looking into his eyes she would probably end up kissing him again. _

_"Hales you are the one I want to celebrate with. All I could think about after I won was how badly I wanted to see those bright hazel eyes staring up at me.. I've loved you for so long and I know we travel a lot but I want us to be together" he admitted softly, tilting her chin up they locked eyes and her heart clenched; in a good way. _

_A huge grin lit up her face and she again pressed her lips to his heatedly, Rome groaned and stood up, with ease he tossed her over his shoulder. _

_"Rome! What are you doing..." she asked as he began to head down the hall to where her bedroom was. _

_"We're gonna go celebrate, naked first. Then I'm taking you to dinner" he told her as he playfully tossed her onto the bed. _

_"Oh really. You seem pretty sure of that Mr Reigns" she tossed back, watching as he removed his shirt and then hovered above her. _

_"You kissed me back didn't you" he smirked and leaned down kissing her neck. _

_Haley giggled and pulled him on top of her; maybe being out with an injury wouldn't be too bad after all. _


End file.
